Among wireless communication devises, demodulator is often seen as one of the most important component in receiver end. Demodulators are utilized at the rear end of the receiver to demodulate the signal modulated from the front end, matching the initial information signal. Bit Error-Rate (BER) is the important key to rate such demodulators. Current Binary Frequency-Shift Keying (BFSK) signal demodulation methods can be categorized as coherent demodulation and incoherent demodulation, where the incoherent demodulation has lower resistance to noise. Among several coherent demodulation implementations, differential demodulator is easily structured and it also provides lower Bit Error-Rate. In addition, differential demodulator does not require local carrier wave, and it also demands lower precision of the resonator while it has lower phase error caused by the carrier signal. It is one of the most common demodulation methods, as it is referred in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the traditional differential demodulator multiplies the information signal with a delay signal (delay time is normally T/4), and produces an output signal before a 2ωIF signal being filtered out by a low-pass filter. Then the filtered signal is compared with a reference voltage signal before a digital signal is produced. Phase-shifting circuit is normally implemented by forming an external RLC loop circuit. However, this implementation is especially difficult in dealing with functional dispersedness caused by external implemented elements.
In addition, since the reference voltage is also important as it affects the Bit-Error Rate (BER) directly, the reference voltage has to be flexibly set according to its fabrication and implementation environments.
The major disadvantages of differential demodulator are the lager circuit board design, which causes power consumption, and a necessary addition of an external phase-shifting circuit. Such large board and external circuit design is easier affected by fabrication processes. Therefore under the circumstances when the information signal is similar to carrier signal, the demand on the filter is higher, such a differential demodulator is not appropriate anymore.